Staring In The Eyes of The Devil
by toonanimefan
Summary: Shredder decides a way to get to the turtles, is having is henchmen kidnap one the human allies...he decides with the help of Hun, to kidnap Casey...What would happen? Warning there will be blood from torture. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prelude

**Author's note: The summary of this story mostly explains what this is about. I don't own T.M.N.T. at all.**

 **Shredder's Lair:**

Shredder was on his throne with his henchmen (Razzar, Fish Face, Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady and Stockman) in front of him.

"You've all failed me in destroying those vile turtles and Hamato Yoshi again and again. I'm growing impatient with all of you. Do you have any ideas to try to get to the turtles?"

"Master may I suggest capturing one of the turtle's human allies?" (Tiger Claw)

"Hmm go on. Which one? The girl by the name of April O'Neil or the boy Casey Jones?"

Before any of the henchmen could say one of the names they hear a new voice speaks up.

"I think you should get the hockey boy, Casey Jones." (Hun)

"Ah Hun, what brings you hear?"

"No reason Master Shredder, but I couldn't help over hearing your question….and I wanted to suggest for you to kidnap the boy, he needs a bit of roughing up….since he beat my men up again not too long ago." (Hun)

"Very well, Bradford, Xever, go and get that boy. Make sure the girl or the turtles aren't near. I would like them to find out about his capture a whole other way." (Shredder)

"Yes Master Shredder." (Razzar and Fish Face)

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I know this was short, but it was only supposed to be an introduction to the story. Please R &R but no Flames.**


	2. Chapter 1: Captured

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter! So this chapter will have Casey in it, please read see what is going to happen. Remember I don't own T.M.N.T or the characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Captured**

Casey was walking on roof tops, looking to see if there was any crime in progress. He looks down into an ally and sees Razzar and Fish Face.

He knew that they were going to somehow cause trouble so he decided to jump down and fight. That was going to be a bad idea, because he is walking straight into a trap.

"Hey what are you freaks doing here?"

"You little brat….I'm not a freak, I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer." (Razzar)

"Ah yes, I'm not a freak either, you annoying pest." (Fish Face)

Casey went to go and run at one of them, to hit them with his hockey stick. He didn't get very far though when he got hit with some weird sticky stuff.

He then heard "Hee Hee, Aw yeah son you just got yourself caught in glue!" (Bebop)

 **(Yeah Bebop ended up coming with them…..I thought that could make sense of Casey being caught in that glue stuff.)**

Before Casey can respond, Fish Face puts duck Tape over his mouth.

"We can't have you trying to yell for help now can we?" (Razzar)

Fish Face picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. The three mutants that just captured him now heading back to their master's Lair.

 **Shredder's Lair:**

Razzar, Fish Face and Bebop walked into Shredder's throne room with a tied up Casey. Casey looks and sees that not only was Shredder in the room, but Stockman, Tiger Claw and Rocksteady were also there.

"So your mission was a success?"

"Yes Master Shredder, his friends weren't even with him when we caught him." (Razzar)

"Good. Now for the next phase, Bradford you shall deliver the message to the turtles of their missing friend tomorrow night….you will show them one of the boy's hockey sticks as proof." (Shredder)

"Yes Master Shredder." (Razzar)

"Now, Tiger Claw take him to the dungeon, when you get there take the glue off him and then chain him quickly to the wall…knock him out if you have too. Also take the tape off his mouth." (Shredder)

"Yes Master." (Tiger Claw)

He leaves the room with Casey flung over his shoulder towards the dungeon. Casey was squirming trying to get a way but it was no use right now.

He just hoped that the guys and April noticed something was wrong and would come looking for him.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: What's going to happen to Casey? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Sorry if you were hoping for a fight scene, I'm not sure I could write a good one. Anyway please R &R but no flames.**


End file.
